Crystal Clear
by Vertan Yamamoto
Summary: What happens when the rebellious Savannah Freeman picks a fight with Humanities Strongest Fighter, Lance Corporal Rivaille? She gets overpowered and punished for her snippy attitude, that's what. How was she suppose to know that she'd get in trouble for speaking her mind? Rivaille x OC. T for language use. Rating might change for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Her Serene World

_Like I said, I was redoing the story. Thanks to a reviewer how mentioned my mistakes that I was oblivious too. XD Enjoy._

* * *

The daring Savannah Freeman would do things that her mother would never do. Joining the Scouting Legion and falling in love with Lance Corporal Levi was one.

~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.

It was sunny day in the District of Shiganshina; no troubles, no worries, nothing bad ever happened there. She usually visited Hannes at the front gate with two other kids, Eren and Mikasa. She didn't know them much, and as a kid she didn't play with them. But she does know them enough to let them stay with her and her family if something were to ever happen.

Not that it would. Shiganshina was a serene place in her eyes, they weren't all "high and mighty" like the other walls. It irked her how arrogant they would always act when they visited relatives inside Wall Rose. She wasn't a fan of the Military Police, nor was she a fan of the Garrison or the Scouting Legion. She greatly admired the Scouting Legion, it gave plenty of chances to avenge humanity, even if it means the cost of death. It wouldn't really matter anyway because she was a 10 year old delinquent in Main Street.

527, Main Street was where she lived. She lived with her two parents, Elizabeth and William Freeman. They courted at the age of 13, and her mother had her at 24. She also lived with her older brother Ashton Freeman, who was actually her fighting mentor. Ironically, her mother had Ashton at the age of 17. It was an honest mistake making love to someone when they weren't old enough, but they were a cute couple, and even her mother's parents couldn't break them apart. Nonetheless, a new life was born and that's always a blessing.

Her grandmother lived in Wall Rose, with her new courted grandfather. Her real paternal grandfather was killed by a Titan. He had a high title in the Scouting Legion. People live, people die; it's just how the life cycle goes. She, however, had a _long_ way to go.

Her birthday had been months ago; January. The next coldest month of the year. She didn't care, it fit her cold demeanor anyway.

She wanted to watch the Scouting Legion leave the gates on a mission. She admired the people of the Scouting Legion. But mostly Rivaille, Hanji Zoe, Gunther Shulz, Petra Ral, Erd Gin, Auruo Bossard, Mike Zakarius, and Erwin Smith. She felt as if the Scouting Legion was the strongest division of all three.

The Military Police didn't know a thing about fighting for humanity, they only stayed beyond the walls protecting what they call a king. It was stupid in her opinion. The Garrison was alright, but too much guarding for her liking. She'd rather fight for what was right. Saving humanity is what she'd rather do.

Her father believed in saving humanity, he said that he would join the Scouting Legion to show his support. She loved him for that, she loved his determination. She loved the determination of all the Scouting Legion soldiers.

Savannah was still walking to the front gate when she heard someone shout:"The Scouting Legion is coming! Open the gate!"

She didn't bother to look back because she knew that the Scouting Legion was coming. She could hear the stomps of the horses parading down the street. She smiled and counted the soldiers she admired. Rivaille, Hanji, Petra, Auruo, Gunther, Erd, Mike, and Erwin. All 13 of them were accounted for.

She whistled to show her gratitude and waved her hand. Rivaille looked down at her with an impassive look. She stared back with same impassive look. Even if she looked impassive, she was excited inside. Ever since she first seen Rivaille, she'd had a small crush on him.

_"Humanities Strongest Soldier—he deserves that title."_ she had said. She giggled to herself. She felt like a lovesick puppy! She watched as they left the gates, vanishing behind them.

She began walking back to Shiganshina when she heard her name called."Savannah!" She turned her head and to see Eren and Mikasa walking towards her."What is it?"

"We just watched the Scouting Legion leave," he said excitedly."I love those guys!" It made her smirk. They were the only ones talk positively about the Scouting Legion. People were always talking about how many of them they came back with. But since when did it matter?

She understood the depressing feeling of family members dying—she felt that feeling once—but people always brought out the negativity in the situation and it angered her. It's pathetic from her perspective, their always talking trash yet she doesn't see them helping out or killing Titans.

"Where are you going now?" she asked suddenly."Are you going back home?" Eren noticed her sudden change of tone."Yeah, are you alright Savannah?"

She turned to him with a blank look. She nodded and began walking back to Shiganshina."Wait, Savannah!"

"What?"

"Come with us to get our friend Armin." she sighed and walked along with them in the direction they were going in.

"Let's hurry, I have to get home before my mom finds out. She doesn't like it when I leave without permission." she said. They took an alleyway back to Shiganshina, and Savannah knew every way. It was like maze; she knew every twist, turn, route, and path to get back to her street without getting in trouble.

She was sly like that.

…

"Where are we going again?" she asked, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice. She was quite annoyed, she could've been home by now if Mikasa hadn't have caught her trying to sneak away.

"We're going to get Armin." Eren answered, he had the tone of "duh", and that earned a glare from Savannah.

"Why did I agree to tag along?"

"Because your our friends?" He said, a grin stretched across his face. She looked back at him with a smile, but she was really thinking, _Yeah, maybe…_

"That's not true!" The trio heard shouts from the direction they were walking in. Savannah focused on the blob, trying to figure out what was happening. She saw someone throw a punch, and she ran in to go help whoever was getting beat up.

She ran as fast as her feet could take her. She was trying to help the mystery person before they were brutally beaten up by the bullies.

She eventually caught up, and tackled one of the bullies to the ground. She smirked."Well, well, well, if it isn't Garett Fields, the neighborhood bully."

They were wrestling with equal force, trying to keep each other from rolling over. Garett had success, and Savannah was on the bottom, struggling to get up. Once she knew that there were no ways out of this, she kneed him in his member, making him wince in pain. He toppled over, holding his weak spot.

She picked him up by his collar and held him up to her face level."Why don't you practice fighting before you step up to _anyone_. You'll have a better chance of winning."

"I'm gonna get you Savannah _**Fang**_man!" she turned around and glared at him. She walked up to him and kicked him in his side, making him howl in pain.

"They aren't fangs, dumbass. They're unusually sharp teeth." she said, looking down on him as if he were stupid."Keep it right."

She'd managed to scare him and his posse away, but the mystery boy was still hurt.

"Hey. Get up." she commanded forcefully. She pulled him up by his jacket and held him firmly, making him stare into her eyes in fear."I'm not going to bully you, stupid. I would never do that, I have humanity. Plus, I'm just plainly nice like that."

He only stared back at her, relaxing just a bit.

"Guess I should put you down," she said, lowering him to the ground."You're the quiet type, huh? Me too. I don't really like to do much of an introduction, so I make it easier for myself. Name is Savannah."

She held out her hand, and he slowly accepted it as the two kids walked over."Great job, Savy! You're fantastic!"

"Thanks." Though she showed no emotion to other people, she was gratefully accepting it inside.

_"Grandpa Wilson dying like that is what made her like this. Stubborn, cold, emotionless, stoic. Anything else that describes cold. We all know that she feels alone inside, mom. We try to tell her that we're with her all the time, but she never seems to listen to us," Savannah's mother said, clutching her forehead."I don't know how many times we have to explain it to her."_

_"Maybe there's just no way to get through to her, Elizabeth," her grandma replied."Just leave her be, and I'm telling you, she'll change."_

_"But mooommmm! I want my daughter back. I want the old Savannah back. I don't know how to help her…"_

_Elizabeth's mother smiled and grabbed her daughter's hand."Just leave her be, and I promise, with my heart and soul, that she'll return to normal."_

_"Okay, mom."_

She remembered that. She was listening in on her mother's conversation. Yes, it was because her grandfather Wilson Freeman died (he was her father's father), but then again, how could she shield herself from such an emotion as that? She abandons it, that's how. She completely gets rid of it to avoid it.

That's how she'd protect herself from emotions that might get her killed.

"Armin, is it? Come with me. I'll take you to a friend of mine to get fixed up." She took his hand and ran the way they were going. She was taking him to Taylor's Bakery to get him fixed up.

Taylor used to be a nice girl, but she soon changed after her abusive father died. She started dating Ashton way before that, and that's how Savannah came to know her.

She came to their house one day with bruises on her face, bite marks in her arm, and blood streaming out of her arms. Ashton had been the first to see her, and he ushered her in. She stayed with them for a month, and during that month, her father died. Her mother welcomed her home with a warm embrace, happy to see that her daughter was just fine. But this story is for another day.

Mikasa and Eren were following closely behind, confused by the route they were taking back to Shiganshina.

They ran out into a crowd of people staring at the wall, wondering what the heck was going on.

A titan was looking over the wall.

* * *

_ I'm not sure if I did good with character development XD All I know is, this took awhile, mainly because I had about 2000 words. But when I went to check up on the chapter, it went right back to 390 words so that's why it was taking me so long._

_I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading! _

_Vertan Yamamoto_


	2. Chapter 2 MIA

_The next installment of Crystal Clear! Enjoy!_

* * *

She hoped something extraordinary would happen. It did. She watched the Scouting Legion leave the gates, and she beat up Garett Fields, her regular neighborhood bully.

But she wasn't expecting this. Not at all was she expecting this. Her knees were shaking in fear, her eyes were as wide as dinner plates."Eren," she whispered, not taking her eyes off of the titan."You do know what that is right?"

He couldn't even manage a nod. Everyone was staring at it, as if they didn't know what to do first. There was a large cloud of steam behind it, showing that it just transformed. Savannah's eyes trailed down the wall, and they widened even more at the sight. There was a hole in the wall.

But did she stand there like an idiot like the rest of the people? Of course not! She dashed off to Taylor's Bakery, because that's where her brother worked.

Then it occurred to her: Her house was _near_ the gate."Dammit! Who do I help first?!" she shouted out loud, trying to calm herself."Calm down, Savannah, which decision would be the wisest one?" She asked herself.

She closed her eyes to think. _I'm so sorry, Ash, but mom and dad have to take care of us! We can't lose them. Actually—we **need** them._

She sprinted back the opposite way, running as fast as her feet would take her. She had to help her parents, they were the only ones she could depend on. She **knew** they were still in their house. They barely left anymore.

She ran past many people, many idiots that caused a blazing riot. Their screams were only feeding the flame."Savannah!"

A familiar voice echoed in her ear. It was Ashton's voice."Brother!"

She looked him over, and he did not look good. Fear was clouded in his eyes, she could see right through him. He was wearing his trench coat, something quick that he threw on so he could leave. Even his straight hair was unkempt. He grabbed her hand and proceeded to pull her along to the refugee boats.

She dug her heels into the ground, making them stop in the middle of a raging crowd."Where are we going, Ashton?" No answer."Where's mom and dad?" Still no answer."Ashton, you're scaring me. Where's mom and dad?"

He squeezed her hand and stifled a sob."Savy…"

"What's going on? Where's mom and dad? Why are we going toward Wall Maria's gate?"

"Can't you see that I'm trying to protect you like mom and dad told me too?! I'm trying my hardest, but standing here like lost animals isn't helping!"

He pulled her along, running with the crowds of people trying to get to the refugee boats. She planted her feet onto the ground, stopping them once more."What're you trying to say? What're you not telling me, Ashton? Why are we going to the refugee boat? Exactly what the hell are you trying to prove?"

He looked into her eyes with a serious look, one she doesn't see often, unless there is some bad news."Savy, please don't cry when I tell you this, okay?" He said in through the screams of the people. If he's telling her not to cry, it must be pretty bad news.

"Our house was destroyed. Mom and dad are either KIA or MIA. The only thing I managed to grab was the sword dad made for you. They're gone, Savy. There gone forever."

"Stop." she said in the most controllable voice she could muster. Her emotions were bouncing off the walls, her anger and grief were taking over like dictators. Her bangs were hiding her eyes, shielding the look of hatred she wanted to send to the titans."Let's go."

"**Mom**!" Another familiar voice. One she knew all too well. Eren Jaeger.

"Ashton, I'm going to go get Eren. Go get on the boats. I'll be there soon." She ran the opposite way, leaving him to yell her name in fear. Not in fear of her, in fear of losing her. His _only_ baby sister.

She passed bunches of people, kids, teens, adults, friends, families, even Garett Fields was running toward the refugee boats.

She knew too well where his house was. He showed her when she was looking for Mikasa four weeks ago. She passed destroyed houses, piles of chipped wood and blocks of cement.

**_CRASH!_**

Another house had fallen due to the destruction of the titans. She pictured the wood splintering and she grimaced."Eren! Where are you?!" She didn't have to look, he was right there in front of her, trying to pull his mother out from the fallen debris with Mikasa. Carla Jaeger was telling him to go while he still could. She was telling him to go without second thoughts. She was telling him to abandon her.

Carla turned to look at her and her expression dropped."Savannah, take these two and get out of here."

"No," she shouted, making the other two kids look at her."I can't do that. Eren and Mikasa need their mother, just like I needed mine, but both of my parents are long gone." She ran over and helped them try to lift the pillar, to no avail."Lift you two, lift!"

Carla looked back to see a tall titan, with shoulder length black hair, and a menacing grin that made Savannah's stomach churn."At this rate, we're all going to die…"

**_WHIZ!_**

Savannah turned to the sound of 3DMG. It was Hannes, a Garrison soldier who always ends up getting drunk."Hannes! Take the kids and go! There's no hope for me."

Hannes smiled."Don't take me lightly, Carla. I'll kill the titan and rescue all four of you." He unsheathed one of the blades and ran towards the titan, ready to kill it and get the civilians out of there.

But he froze. He skidded to a stop and stared at the titan. He had fear run through him, making his heart race. He ran back and grabbed the three kids, following the desires of the woman who was about to become titan food.

"Hannes! What are you doing?! We have to get mom!" he shouted, hammering his back."Mom!"

"Eren! Mikasa! Savannah! Live on!" The titan was now standing over their house, pushing the debris aside, trying to find Carla through all the rubble. It pried her out, but she resisted, so it pulled her upper body and she lay limply in its enormous hand, resisting no more.

Slowly, the titan rose her up to its mouth. Mikasa looked away and Savannah closed her eyes tightly. Eren's eyes were still on his mother, observing the titans every move. As if God slowed down time, she was inside its mouth, and it bit down hard.

Eren cried out as he watched his mother's blood sprinkle all over the paved road. Savannah kept her eyes closed, wishing this catastrophic event would disappear from her memory.

With that, she passed out.

* * *

_Aww, I hated episode one, it was sad, I couldn't bear to watch it. But I do still love the series. It was awesome!_

_Just so you know, this chapter was short for a reason ;)_

_I hope you enjoyed! Bye!_

_Vertan Yamamoto._


	3. Chapter 3 Sanity and Humanity

_The last chapter was short for a reason, so I could continue it in this chapter! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter too! _

_I'm trying hard to not make her a Mary-Sue! _

* * *

Consciousness slowly came back to her as she struggled to open her eyes. Her mind was cloudy, she didn't know what to think. Memories of Carla Jaeger getting eaten by a titan came flooding back to her."Mrs. Jaeger!"

She jerked forward, only to run into her brother's chest. Fear was clouded in his eyes, the settling mood was conflicting, it was hard for her to breath. Grief overcame her as she sobbed quietly."Where are we, Ashton?" she asked, covering her eyes with her sleeve."Where's our parents? Where's Eren and Armin and Mikasa?"

He found it hard to answer, he was dreading the moment she woke up."I-I…" Ashton was at a loss for words. He was nervous, he was shaking all over."Mom and dad are MIA. They could be KIA too, but I'm not really sure. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin are alright. Their on the boat. Where we are, I'm definitely at a loss for words…

"We're evacuating to Wall Rose. Some of the people were left behind because there wasn't enough space on the boats for everyone to fit. They ended up getting eaten by the titans. The Armored Titan-"

"Armored Titan?" she said, hints of pure hatred in the question.

"Yeah," he replied, looking down to his feet."A muscular Titan with armor-like plates on its body. It broke through Wall Maria's gate."

She froze when he finished."I can't do this anymore…" she whispered, diving into her brother's chest, shaking with uncontrollable sobs."We don't know where mom and dad are, Mrs. Jaeger died, and we had to leave our lifetime home behind because of the _fucking_ titans!

"I'm tired of this _bullshit_! All we've done is cower in fear because we're inferior to the titans. That's all we've made progress in. Nothing else." she said, squeezing her brother's sides angrily, making him wince."No one ever wants to step up to the plate and take the responsibility. The Garrison are lazy _fucking drunkards _who can't control their drinking problem. The Military Police are totally undertrained _bitches_ who've never seen titans _ever. _It's really starting to piss me off! I know I'm only a 10 year old and I shouldn't be swearing, but I'm not in the best mood today.

"I done with this. I'm done with the Garrison, I'm done with the Military Police. I'm done with those stupid fucking titans. I'm done with everything, I have to fight for what's right, it's not right if I don't. It's the only way to save myself. Joining the Scouting Legion is the only way."

Her brother stared at her, shocked by her vulgar language."Savy, you do know that joining the Scouting Legion is like sighing a death wish, right?" he asked, pulling her away from him."It's like certain death as soon as you step out of those walls."

"So what? Is there something wrong with that? Are you trying to say that my new primary goal is stupid?"

He flailed his hands defensively."Of course not! I'm just worried, you seem…different, now that this happened."

She growled under her breath."Of course I am! Our parents are missing, for God's sake! Ugh, sometimes your such an idiot, Ashton."

His frown soon changed to a small smile."At least we have grandma to stay with."

"No, we need to learn how to depend on ourselves if something were to ever happen again."

It was deathly quiet after that, neither sibling dared to speak."Brother," she finally said again, not removing herself from Ashton."Can we let them stay with us?"

"Your friends?" She nodded. Ashton smiled.

"Of course we can. I'll be running the house now, so it doesn't matter. Oh! I almost forgot to give you this," he said, unwrapping a scarf from around his neck. He tied it around Savannah's neck, knotting the purple fabric so it wouldn't move out of place."There. It's mom's scarf. I took it from the house and decided to give it to you. To remember mom. Protect it with your life."

"Sure." Though she's committed to most things, her one flaw is that she won't work as hard as she knows she can. She limits herself."I'll protect mom's scarf."

…

They frantically tried searching on the boat for their parents. Unfortunately, neither of them were accounted for."No luck, Ash."

"No luck here either." They both sighed. It was going to be hard living without their parents. Ashton was nervous overall things. Being the adult of the house means that he'll have more responsibilities to take care of.

"I know what your thinking, Ash. It'll be hard to take the leadership role of the household."

His eyes widened, then they closed."Yeah. I'm scared about it. What if something else bad happens. I won't be able to protect you all," he said, saying exacting what he was thinking."How'd you know what I was thinking?"

She smiled, and it warmed his heart."Sibling power. We have a strong connection as siblings."

He swallowed the lump in his throat."Let's just hope that mom and dad are alright. This day has been a long one."

She looked up to the sky and sighed."You can say that again."

…

Once they got into Wall Rose, she noticed many people get angry over having to house people from Shiganshina and Wall Maria.

"We barely have enough food for the people as it is. They should've just let them die," one of the people said, glaring at some of the civilians from Wall Maria and Shiganshina.

And this angered her.

She walked up to the man and tapped his shoulder. He turned and glared."What the hell do you want, kid?"

He must've noticed she was an inhabitant from the outside walls because he looked at her with pure disdain. She narrowed her eyes and grabbed his arm. She threw her head back and bit down. _Hard._

The man yelled in pain as he pushed Savannah off of him. She stumbled back, landing into the arms of her angry brother.

"Damn kid!" He yelled at her, grabbing a Cresecent moon shape on his arm. He looked at Ashton behind her and scowled."Is this your sister?!" Ashton instantly put on his tough guy armor and frowned."Yeah. What of it?"

"This little bitch bit my fucking arm! I'm gonna beat her ass!"

Ashton walked up to him, towering over him like a tree."Listen here: my little sister isn't a bitch, second of all, with you and what army?" Savannah was amazed, though she knew Ashton would have a stern talk with her later about randomly biting people.

"I'll be back for you!" he said, running in the opposite direction.

"Phew, that guy was starting to piss me off."

Ashton threw a glare her direction."You know better, Savannah. That was rude of you to do that. You shouldn't have done that." It was a first for her, Ashton didn't get mad often he was never truly upset.

"Fine," she said, crossing her arms and pouting."I'm sorry about what happened."

"You should be. We're trying not to have your name going throughout the town." He said, sighing in defeat."Though I already know it's probably going to happen anyway."

"Hey. Shutup, and let's go find my friends." She said, running off without Ashton."Eren! Mikasa! Armin! Are you guys here?" she shouted through the loud crowd."We're here!" she heard faintly through the crowd.

"Keep saying "here" until I get to you!" They did as told, shouting "here" while Savannah followed their voices. She met up with them and hugged each of them. She was glad that they were alive.

"Guys," she said, trying to sound hopeful."Since the thing with Mrs. Jaeger happened…" she finished, trying not to depress the two siblings. She felt bad about mentioning this. Eren had just lost his mother, it was probably hard for him to listen too."Ashton agreed to let you stay with us. He'll take care of us. All of us."

"Armin needs it. His grandfather was chosen to fight."

Savannah glanced at Armin. A hat was covering his face, but she could tell he was crying. He was shaking with sobs and occasional hiccups. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand.

He was quite shocked by this, he never really expected it."It's okay, Armin. My brother will take great care of you if you come with us. My parents lives are unknown as of today. We don't know where they went, and I don't think we'll find out," she said, closing her eyes."But Ashton has to stay strong for me so I know that everything will be alright. So I'll be strong for you. To show you that everything will be alright. You have us here. All is one, and one is all."

He looked at all of their faces. The others were nodding in agreement. They now had to depend on each other to live.

He nodded, rubbing the tears from his eyes. Savannah smiled slightly."Let's go find us a nice place to live."

…

They found a beautiful grassy field with bright colored wild flowers all around. There was a large oak tree towering over the grassy land. Ashton made sure that there were efficient possible ways to get to the town without getting lost in the fields. In the middle was an average house, one story with the outside in good condition. Savannah pointed out that her and Ashton will need a place to spar when the house is all finished. Though Ashton wasn't listening.

He was thinking about how nice he could make this place look."…we could clear the grass for our sparing grounds, you guys will probably be fine running through grass, right? Let's check out the inside."

He opened the door and gaped at the features inside. There were four bedrooms, one each for Mikasa, Eren, and Armin, then one that Savannah and Ashton would share together. There was a nice and clean kitchen, even though the house is surrounded by bugs and dirt. Ashton thought he could probably dig underground outside to see if there are pipes hooked up already.

"So, we have one goal accomplished; finding a prim and proper house. We just need beds, a table, food, clothes, and kitchenware." Ashton said, scratching his head."I bet your all hungry, am I right?"

The four kids nodded in agreement. There were no arguments, hunger overpowers the brain when you can't think about anything else important.

The five of them together walked back to the town. The people were giving out food to all of the survivors from Wall Maria and the Shiganshina District. Ashton was only able to get four pieces of bread. They refused to give him extra.

"I'm sorry guys, they could only give me four. I won't be eating."

Savannah then just thought something ironic. Eren wasn't talking as much. Ashton handed him his bread, which Eren proceeded to just stare at. His hair was hiding his face, it was hard to tell what he was feeling. His teeth then clenched, and he rose his arm in the air, getting ready to throw the bread on the ground. Mikasa snatched it from his hands and threw it to Armin, and Savannah threw a punch.

Eren fell backwards, landing on his butt. She glared at him, wondering what the hell his problem was."Eren! What the heck is wrong with you?! Ashton just busted his ass getting food, then he had to give his away, thinking about us before himself. He's downright fucking generous for that! Why were you about to throw it on the ground?!"

"I don't need your pity!" He shouted at her, clenching his fists."I don't need your sympathy either!"

That didn't come out of his mouth right.

Savannah suddenly became angry at him. She kicked him in his sides and stomach, making him double over. She was about to punch him when her brother held her back."What the hell is your problem?! Hannes busted his ass trying to save us, we get here, and you refuse to eat? Ashton could've fucking starved us to death, and I bet you still would've acted like fucking asshole!"

"I'm tired of all those fucking titans!" He shouted back, jumping to his feet.

"I am too, but you don't see me throwing my fucking bread to the ground as if Ashton didn't sacrifice his hunger! Be glad he even wanted to feed your ungrateful ass," she said, grabbing the bread and stuffing it into his mouth."Now eat the fucking bread."

"But—!"

"Eat it!" she shouted, interrupting him. She stuffed the bread further into his mouth. His eyes began filling up with tears. He took a bite of the bread and swallowed, not letting the tears flow out.

He finished the bread, not bothering to say a word after.

"You should appreciate any morsel of food we give to you. We could end up with no food at all if they run out. So appreciate it while you have it." She turning away from him. Savannah was pissed off. How dare he do that when Ashton sacrificed something he knew he couldn't control?

"Ashton, I'm going to get you some bread. Gimme the sword just in case."

"Why—"

"Just give it to me!" He handed it over, sighing in defeat. She stared at the weapon in her hand, admiring it. She snapped out of her thoughts and nodded to him."I'll be off. Stay right here and wait for me."

He nodded back."Sure. Be careful with that sword, Savy. I don't want you to cut yourself."

She already began walking off."Whatever!" She shouted back to him. She walked silently, wondering what they did without her.

She neared the stand where they were giving bread rations and asked for one."Its for my brother." She said, grabbing the bread from the old woman."Thank you."

"No problem. Have a nice day." Her eyebrow twitched. How was that suppose to happen when her home was taken over by titans? She ignored the urge to suddenly grab the woman and scream at her.

She walked back the way she came from, not noticing the man sneaking up behind her. He grabbed her, covering her mouth with his hand and wrapping the other around her stomach. He then proceeded to pull her to an abandoned house where his boss was waiting.

When they arrived, he threw her harshly to the floor inside, making her hiss in pain. She knew her legs was probably bruised from the way he threw her. He and his boss grinned."Good, you got the little bitch who bit me."

She slowly sat up, glaring icily at the two men. Then her eyes widened. He had her sword. _The sword her dad made for her._

Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she lunged toward the kidnappers."Give it back! My dad made that for me!" He held her back my holding her head as she flailed her arms. He tripped and kicked her across the room, making her fly into the back wall.

"A little girl like you shouldn't be handling a weapon like this. It's mine now."

"My late dad made that for me! How dare you take one of my prized possessions!" The rouge man laughed maliciously, pointing the blade to her face.

"I just said it's mine now!"

"I don't think so," she said, grabbing the blade of the sword and pulling it toward her. She forcibly jabbed the man in the stomach with the hilt, making him double over in pain. She quickly flipped the sword around, now having the hilt in her hands with the blade pointing at her attackers.

She was shaking, she never felt so nervous, scared, and angry in her life. Her hands were having trouble holding onto the sword, but she controlled herself and gripped it tighter, making her knuckles go white.

She never had the malicious intent of killing anyone, except titans. They were not human. She could never, it's not in her calm nature. Killing someone was unexceptable, unthinkable, _unimaginable_! It's impossible, it's—it's out of character! Its preposterous to even think of doing something so—so _insane_! She would never do such a thing, not while she was still sane and still had humanity.

Yet she was fixed on giving them a hardened glare, one with so much hate that it probably would've bored holes into them. Her vision was blurring with tears, threatening to spill over.

_"You have to fight to live, and live to fight."_

Her tears spilled over at that thought. Her father had said that, he as thinking about his dream of joining the Scouting Legion. He never got to fulfill it."I'd never…"

They jumped to their feet, staring at her."I'd _never_ kill anyone. It's spiteful, and tinted black with malice. I'd never do such a thing! But you—you two are _not_ human! You don't have _any_ humanity! Rouge men, that's what you are, with such malicious intents. Your both so stupid, so insane for even dreaming up that you can kill a person with a strong will to live. My strong will is like a wildfire, it'll never be put out by two _impetuous_ idiots." They rushed at her, fists ready for a fight.

They were certain they could defeat her, she was only a little girl—or at least that's what they thought. One came at her to the side, hoping that she'd freeze with fear. But she didn't.

She'd pierced him through his chest, rupturing one of his arteries. Blood poured out from the wound, tainting her hands with dark, sticky blood. The other one pushed her to the ground, pinning her down and throwing the sword to the side. He slapped her hard in the face, making her vision spot with black. She saw no way out. She was trapped, she was going to die.

_I got it!_ She thought, readying her knee for the attack. She jammed her knee into the man's member, making him wince and topple over. She jumped up and raced to the sword, grabbing and clutching it tightly. The man regained his composure, and he was charging at her like an enraged bull. She didn't want too, but she pierced his heart, making him slump onto her shoulder, spewing blood onto her sweater.

She sobbed as she pushed the man off of her, collecting the sheath from the desk not too far away.

That day was a reminder for her to see why her fear and rage overpowered any emotion she had left.

_"Fight to live, and live to fight."_

She took off her mint colored sweater and tied it around her waist, using the hood to hide the splotch of blood that stained it. She went to the kitchen in the house and washed the blood off of her hands and sword. She knew she was probably gone for an hour and a half. Ashton must've been worried sick about her. She had scratches on her face, legs, and arms. How would she explain it to Ashton? Heh, there'd be no way to get past him in this state.

She finished washing up and sheathed her sword, thinking about her attackers' faces as they were killed."I'll no longer cry. I'll keep my heart as hard as stone. My expression will be stiff like steel. I'll no long keep my weaker emotions, but I'll keep my humanity."

With that she headed out, not bothering to cover up the two bodies.

* * *

_Kind of sad, intense, heartbreaking, and gore. Her humanity is something she'll never abandon. __Constructive criticism is appreciated! ^^_

_Thank you for reading!_

_Vertan Yamamoto_


	4. Chapter 4 A Newer and Better Beginning

_This chapter won't be as bloody and gore as the last one ^^ Please read on!_

* * *

She walked slowly back, breathing heavily and coughing violently. She felt like she was half dead, barely alive. She wished her brother was right there, she wished he was there to scoop her up and take her home.

But he wasn't there with her. She was alone, scared half to death of any man who stepped near. She was petrified of the opposite sex. She could never trust any of them. Her brother, she wasn't sure. She didn't know if he could trust him, or anyone else. She wasn't even sure if she could trust Corporal Rivaille, one of her favorite soldiers.

She let her conscience take over as it led her to the place where her family was waiting. She walked through crowds of people, being ignored by them. The sword was being dragged on the ground, trailing behind her like a dog on a leash. Her legs felt like they were going to give way if she kept walking."B-But I have to keep pushing forward. No matter how much pain I have to endure, I'll keep pushing forward!" She said, breathing in a puff of air.

She trailed along a wall, and turned, still letting her conscience led her to the stony building. She continued walking, taking slow steps at a time so she won't strain herself anymore than she already has.

Her eyes trailed to four blobs standing like they were waiting, she walked far enough to let them see her.

Ashton turned to someone's heavy breathing. His eyes widened."Savy…" he breathed.

"B-Brother." she said as she tried to take a step forward. She toppled forward, her legs finally giving way to the pain. Ashton caught her before she hit the hard cement.

"Savannah! Savannah!" he shouted, trying to keep her from slipping away to unconsciousness."Don't you dare go out on me!"

She slowly opened her eyes."I won't, Ashton," she replied, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. She then knew that she could trust her own brother.

"What happened? Why are so banged up?"

She closed her eyes and smiled."I was kidnapped by two scumbags," she said, her smile forming into a smirk."But I took care of them."

"What'd you do?" He asked, a quizzical look appearing across his face. She didn't dare to speak after that, she was on the verge of crying. Her tears threatened to spill over, her teeth clenching.

"I k-killed them." Those three words caused great shock."Their dead now. I d-didn't want too, but I had too! They were going to kill me with my own sword! I had no other choice! I felt like I lost my humanity from that. I don't want to kill people, it's so malicious and spiteful!" She hugged her brother, grabbing the leather of his coat and crying softly into his chest.

"I was so scared! I thought I was going to die! I was going to die with no justice! I still see their bodies…cold and lifeless, laying in a pool of blood. I will never forget that. Never ever."

The other three kids looked at her sympathetically. It was Mikasa who stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders."It's okay, Savy. We'll help you all the way. Until the day we leave."

She looked up at Mikasa and nodded at her. Ashton decided to start taking responsibility of the situation."Savannah, we need to get you home so we can make sure that you're not badly hurt."

"What about being scarred for life?" she joked, a wave of pity fanning over her. She smiled her sincerest smile before Ashton hauled her into the piggyback ride position."Thanks, Ashton."

"Don't. As a brother, I should've went with you. I could prevented this."

"Shutup and stop blaming yourself before I kick your ass." Ashton just grinned and began walking back to their house."I hate it when people do that, it's stupid. Things happen."

"I guess so…"

…

.:15 Minutes Later:.

Ashton had already taken off his trench coat and laid it on the floor, creating the best "bed" she could lay on. She had winced when she sat down, her legs were in pain from being thrown and kicked across the room.

Ashton had already seen the blood stain in her sweater and decided to ask a tailor to remake it. He knew that it would probably take her a week or two for her legs to recover. It would be awhile before her bruises went away, and would take even more time for her to be able to walk right. What a responsibility it was to be a parent.

Savannah, weak and vulnerable, was more cranky than usual. It's not that she didn't want to be cared for, she just didn't want to leave herself open to attacks. She was second in charge! The second oldest in the household, yet she's lying on the floor, bruised, like a dropped apple.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." She said under her breath, trying not to slap her brother with the rag on her forehead."This is bullshit. I'm not sick."

The others were outside playing together, while she was stuck in the cold, humid house."This feels like a fucking cage!" She thought aloud as Ashton was giving her some cold water.

"Calm down, you need this."

"But—"

Her looked at her with a sharp look, shutting her up instantly."There's no point in being upset. You brought it on yourself, y'know."

"And what's that suppose to mean, brother?"

He sighed, irritated, and explained himself."I mean you shouldn't have upset that man earlier. He wouldn't have come back to get you if you hadn't have bitten him. So like I said, you brought it on yourself, Savy."

"I can't believe you! After all that happened, you blame it all on me! It isn't just my fucking fault, and you know that! What that man said, it was totally uncalled for! He'd be saying something totally different if he was living in Shiganshina like we were!"

"Ignore, Savy! You know how to ignore! But instead, you choose to pick a fight, and look where it's got you now! That's the price for being a dumbass!"

"I can't believe you, Ashton, I can't believe it." She turned and looked to the other wall, not daring to look back at him. Her brother, her own flesh and blood was siding with the man who _kidnapped_ her. The anger inside of her was just flowing out like lava from a volcano. She kicked the cup beside her, sending it flying into the wall."This is bullshit! Why did this need to happen?!"

The water spilled onto the floor, being to seep into the wood of the house."Oh well, we have all year to look forward too," she said, sitting up."This is a new beginning."

She looked to the window of the house, the evening sunset shining through. She shook her head."No," she said, pausing for a moment to gather her words.

"This is a newer and better beginning."

* * *

_ I know, super short chapter, but I wanted to get it out before school started back up again._

_I have a super huge announcement! I posting my own original story on fictionpress! Yes, Vertan Yamamoto is posting a non-fanfictional story! I excited for it, and I hope you guys are too! It isn't out yet, but I will notify you when it is! My username is Shiki09, btw ^^_


End file.
